una nueva killoys
by catalmlllm
Summary: bueno ese es mi primer fic y lo quise escribir sobre mis idolos    ojala que lo disfruten y como lo e dicho es mi primer fic asique perdonen las faltas


Gerard way (party poison) (año:2019):

Había que estar listo solo de tomar nuestras cosas y partir rumbo para salvar nuestros traseros si es que la cosa se pone fea por eso teníamos que tener todo listo antes del medio día , pero claro mas rápidos no podíamos ser ya que Frank estaba como siempre buscando el lugar donde pudiera estar el "maravilloso mundo de los unicornios rosas" , Mike estaba paliando por la comida con un gato y Ray no savia exactamente qué estaba haciendo pero algo relacionado con BRITNEY SPEARS debía de ser y yo como un idiota mirando las estupideces que los demás hacen que rapidez y destreza la nuestra para escapar del enemigo tenemos .

¡Gerard Gerard! MIRA MIRA ¡creo que eh encontrado el lugar exacto y no solo eso también descubrí que algunos unicornios pueden llegar a ser vampiros! – era Frank que se puso a mi lado con un globo terráqueo, suspire y lo abrase

Oye punto uno cuantas jodidas veces te tengo que decir que no podemos decir nuestros verdaderos nombres o quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?

Y nuevamente será con marionetas?

No ya no

Ah… entonces no me lo vuelvas a explicar

Punto dos mientras tu estabas buscando el lugar donde pueden estar esos caballos con cuernos…

¡Unicornios! Y me los respetas!

Suspire—como sean el caso es que el calvito de Korsa viene con su armada de soldados que parecen zombis sacados de una película de bajo presupuesto y su nueva arma que no se que shit será mientras que ese tiempo que ocupaste para buscar a los caballos…

Ah!

Suspire nuevamente—podríamos a ver estado preparándonos para el ataque—Frank me miro y se echo a reír

Gerard Gerard

Hey! Que hablamos sobre los nombres!

Hay bueno party party party no seas tan enojon que se te crearan arrugas – me da un par de pequeñas cachetadas – además hay armas de sobra y aunque no son las mejores bueno servirán igualmente y si hay que escapar escapamos como siempre en ese cacharro tuyo que ya bien viejo esta

Hey! A mi auto me lo respetas

¡lo mismo digo con los unicornios!

Bueno oye kobra kid (MIKE) ¿todavía esta paliando con el gato?

Si eso parece bueno yo seguiré con mi búsqueda – se levanto y me dio una palmada en la espalda – no te preocupes todo está controlado – se fue a su habitación

Como quise fiarme de las palabras de Frank, fui a ayudar a mi hermano en su pelea para que después no le eche la culpa al gato que tiene hambre, llegue y la escena me dejo perplejo

**Maldito gato ve a buscar tu propia comida esta es ****mía! – Mike estaba tirado encima del pobre gato**

¡KOBRA KID SAL DE ENCIMA DEL POBRE ANIMAL! – lo tome del brazo y lo pare

Hey no es mi culpa él quería quitarme mi atún – el gato le comenzó a maullar - AHH! Maldito gato búscate tu propio atún!

Deje que esos dos se arreglaran solos y por fin iba a ver que estaba haciendo Ray pues algo tenía que ver con BRITNEY SPEARS pero al mismo tiempo era bueno

Gimme baby one more time ….ahh party poison que haces aquí

Wouh me sorprendes eres el único que está trabajando

Si es que la Xbox 3D se arruino por culpa del gato de Mike asique no tuve más remedio que venir a reparar armas

Pues te felicito pero…no me digas que la Xbox 3D realmente se ah arruinado?

Si es verdad se arruino

NO! – pegue un grito al cielo en ese momento la alarma empezó a sonar eso significaba que el ejercito de Korsa ya había llegado, Mike y Frank corrieron al cuarto de armas para prepararse, había esperado tanto este momento como también lo había despreciado en nuestro último encuentro con Korsa nos aseguro que la próxima vez que lo viéramos nos traería una "sorpresita" eso me ponía en cierto punto nervioso y con más ganas de matar al condenado de Korsa

Hey hola calvito—dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía las gafas de sol y Mike reía

Muy gracioso pelirrojo teñido – todo su ejército comenzó a reírse y Frank me susurro

Te pillaron party poison – lo golpee y nuevamente me dirigía Korsa

Y a que se debe tu no agradable visita

Qué pena que no sea agradable per bueno no si tu pequeña memoria recuerda que te prometí traerte mi nueva arma pues la traje – al decir eso le ordene a todos que se pusieran en posición de ataque

Si lo recuerdo pues muéstrame qué barbaridad has hecho ahora—se rio y dio vuelta hacia su ejercito

VENOM VEN AQUÍ! – al escuchar el nombre morimos de la risa pero al ver que era quede en blanco

Que no te gusto chico? Que te quedaste callado – estaba tan atónito que la nada misma podía decir y en ese lapso Frank grito

¡ES TU! GERA..OSEA PARTY POISON PERO EN MUJER! – tal y como lo decía tenía un gran parecido a mi esa cosa solo cambiaba el sexo tamaño y color de cabello pero en lo demás era idéntica a mi me percate que esa "cosa" también está sorprendida pero en a verme visto a mí y Mike salto en ese momento

WOUH! Ósea ese eres tu pero en femenino emmm te imaginaba más fea pero lo que veo no tiene ninguna pisca de fealdad

Creo que al que más le causo sorpresa que hasta lo dejo sin habla fue al pelirrojo ese – y si que tenía razón pero como ella podría tener un parecido tan grande al mío el único hermano que tenia era Mike esto me confundía demasiado esto podría ser mas loco?


End file.
